Flash Forward
by BunniesAndBooks
Summary: A little sneak peek into Kurt's future after the end of Uno Floccus Niveus. Small sequel to Uno Floccus Niveus.


**A little sneak peek into Kurt's future after the end of Uno Floccus Niveus.**

* * *

"Well hi there sweetie," Kurt cooed at the young girl before him, smiling as she turned her face away and hid behind her mother's legs, her thumb promptly stuck between her lips. "Shy huh? Well that's okay," Kurt continued, babbling as he signed the childrens book she and her mother had brought him.

The best part about these book signings were definitely the young children Kurt got to meet, the little ones that had read and enjoyed 'his' stories, enough so that they were willing to stand in line for hours just to meet him. Even if many of his younger fans tended to be just as shy as this particular girl right now.

"Thanks," the young girl's mother said to him, making him look up at her. "Your books are her favorites. Especially those with Baby Tooth in them."

Kurt grinned. Baby Tooth would like to hear that, he was sure.

"Oh, really?" he cooed to the little girl. "She's my favorite too!"

"Really?" the girl quickly stuck her thumb back in her mouth once she'd gotten the quiet word out.

"Really really," Kurt assured her, nodding seriously. Looking around the bookshop at the people still waiting for their short minute with him Kurt let his eyes fall back on the girl and his mother. Mock-whispering, Kurt smiled at the child. "In fact, she's one of my best friends."

"Is she really, Mr. Kurt?" the girl asked, her blue eyes big and full of expectations.

"Mhmm," Kurt nodded, closing the book they'd presented him with. The tale of Baby Tooth. Fitting.

"Ohh," the girl gushed, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Looking up she tugged at her mother's hand. "Did you hear mommy? Mr. Kurt knows Baby Tooth!"

"I heard, I heard," the mother laughed. "But we should probably get out of Mr. Kurt's way, don't you think? He still has many children that wants to see him."

Kurt's heart broke a little as he listened to the girl's sad sigh.

"Oh, it's no problem," he found himself saying, wanting every child to leave the little shop happier than they'd came. "In fact," he added, an idea forming in his mind, and looked up at the mother, "if it's all right with you, I could use some help signing all these books. Do you think your daughter might help me for a bit? I won't keep her long."

"Oh mommy! Can I? Can I?" the young girl asked excitedly, practically vibrating in place.

"Uh-" the mother hesitated, but smiled when she looked at her daughter. "Oh fine, as long as Mr. Kurt is sure it's no problem. We can spare a few more minutes, I guess."

"Yay!" the girl cried, and hurriedly came around the desk at which Kurt sat. Grabbing hold of the girl Kurt sat her in his lap, and smiled at her.

"Okay! So now we have to be very brave and say hi to all the people that comes up, okay?" The girl nodded seriously, though her thumb drifted steadily closer to her little mouth.

Kids were just so darn adorable, Kurt reflected as the two signed the next few books together.

Finally leaving the little book shop hours later Kurt smiled at the setting sun, letting its warm rays shine down upon him for a moment before he set a quick pace down the street, anxious to get home. New York might be one of his favorite places in the world, but it just wasn't home.

Carefully sneaking into the first alley he came across Kurt edged himself into the darkest corner there, and dug out a small little sphere from his pocket.

Jack, here I come, Kurt thought with a smile gracing his lips.

It had been little over a decade since that fateful year in high school when he'd met the curious boy, and so much had transpired since then. He'd fallen in love with the Legend in the short span of just a few months, and had then spent the next year and a half wondering if the two of them would – could – ever have a future together.

He'd spent night after dark night shooting questions to the Man in the Moon; was there anything he could do, any way they could spend their summers together as well, their lives?

He was told nothing in return for a long time.

Then, in a dream, Kurt found the answer he'd been looking for for so long. Should he find a way to make himself useful to the Legends – _all_ the Legends – he would be given a chance at immortality with his beloved. Should he find a way to make more children believe, to make them believe longer than they currently did, the Man in the Moon would grant him his wish.

Kurt was experiencing his twenty-first summer when his first children's book was published, and mere weeks after the event he'd dreamt again, this time being praised for his resilience. The Man in the Moon had decided to give him what he wanted, and when Kurt woke up again, he'd found himself in the arms of his loved Guardian.

Now, at a mere twenty-six, Kurt had published little over a dozen children books, and was fawned over by both children and their parents. He got to meet up with all the Legends he grew up hearing about, and was regaled with the most amazing stories that he then got to transform into something special. He had an amazing publisher who didn't mind his ability to constantly disappear off the face of the earth (oh if he only knew), provided he appeared at the events they agreed on. He got to spend more than enough time with his friends and his family to not feel like he was missing their lives, despite how hurried his seemed to be at times.

The best part?

"Honey!" Kurt called when he came out on the other side of the portal, a familiar room appearing before him. "I'm home!"


End file.
